


Lokis draumar

by TargaryenSlytherin



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenSlytherin/pseuds/TargaryenSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a plan to help Loki return to Asgard - but first he needs to deduce how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Boring

**Author's Note:**

> \- not finished -

“Brother!” Thor gleefully burst into Loki’s chambers. “I have found a way to ensure your return to Asgard!”

Loki was shackled to a cold stone wall by his wrists and feet, with a steel collar clamped around his throat and chained to the wall behind him, pushing his chin up uncomfortably high.

“What makes you think I would want to return to Asgard, dear brother?”

“Because Father would make amends with you. Because I miss you.”

Loki turned his head to the right, looking at them sideways.

“How endearing.”

“Oh, I have no time for this incessant chitter-chatter,” a deep voice rolled out from behind Thor. A tall, pale man with glorious sleek curls and cheekbones rivaling Loki’s own, as Loki noted with a small internal frown, strode out confidently and straight towards Loki. A little man sidestepped around Thor’s bulk and stopped in the middle of the chamber, a good eight to nine feet away from Loki, tensed.

“So, Sherlock, do you really think this is a good idea?”

Sherlock was squatted right next to Loki, his cheekbones a mere inch from squeaking against Loki’s. While Loki watched him warily, being unable to move away much, he could not deny to himself that he did not in fact have much of a problem with this peculiar being studying him so closely.

He could feel the power that existed within this mortal; one, that, in parts, might even be able to rival Loki’s own. It was exciting.

The little man crossed his arms.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock’s finger had been about to trace Loki’s cheekbone; his skin was crawling. At the little man’s question he jerked his finger back and turned his head to the left to look at him, slightly startled, but taking a mere second to regain his composure. Admirable.

“Yes, John?” he turned his attention back to Loki, sniffing his hair. Loki scrunched his nose slightly, tipping his chin down and bringing his head slightly back. He could feel Sherlock’s breath tickling against his ear, a not entirely unpleasant feeling.

“Some huge bloke who says he’s the God of lightning wearing armor and a cape wielding a _giant_ hammer storms into 221b shouting excitedly about his brother – “

“Adopted – brother,” Loki says, that small shit-eating smirk playing around his lips.

John stares at him incredulously for a second, arms still crossed.

“Sherlock, _how can you possibly think this isn’t strange?_ ”

“I never said I didn’t think it wasn’t strange.”

“So, are you just going to – “

“Take the case?” Sherlock’s eyes were ablaze. This could turn out to be the most interesting case of his life, “Of course I’ll take the case, John. This is brilliant!”

“Well, I’m glad you’re so entertained, mortal.”

“Sherlock, this is _insane –_ “

“No, it’s quite simple, really. Give it a go.”

Loki frowned.

“You think me simple?”

“No, I think the case simple. But you, _you_ , my friend, are brilliant! Given, you don’t even know who you yourself are, but, my god, _so_ brilliant!”

“Does he always speak like this?” Thor asked John.

“Yes,” John replied warily, “Look, Sherlock, we should go – “

“NO,” Sherlock whirled around abruptly.

John was taken aback: “Okay, okay, calm down, Sherlock.”

“Don’t you see, John, there’s finally somebody who could possibly be almost as smart as me.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“You praise yourself very highly. Too much, perhaps.”

“What about Mycroft?” John scratched at the back of his head and crossed his hands again.

“Eh, he’s smart, of course, he’s a Holmes after all, but he’s not me.”

“He’s the British government.”

“Yes, like I said, he’s a Holmes.”

“Alright,” he looked at him slightly incredulously, too used to it but the unusual situation was fucking with him, “what about Moriarty, then? Or that Magnussen that you’ve been talking about a lot lately.”

“Moriarty was smart, but which one of us is still here? Still, I don’t suppose it would be a good idea to let my guard down. Now, back to the case –“

“Sherlock. Magnussen?”

“Yes, that’s his name, good job. I’ll be alone with this one now, please, thank you.”

“No, we must leave before we are discovered. We will come back tomorrow.”

Sherlock snorted.

“Nonsense, we’ll stay.”

“No,” Thor said firmly, taking Sherlock by the arm and pulling him away with ease, “I am sorry, brother,” he said sincerely as he locked the door again.

“Sure you are,” Loki sent after them as an annoyed Sherlock was half-dragged away by the God of Thunder and a confused hedgehog.

 


	2. A Kingdom

“Back so soon?”

Sherlock closed and locked the door behind him.

“Locking yourself into a room with me. How brave.”

“You flatter yourself.”

“I am the only one who has ever thought of complimenting me.”

Sherlock sat in front of Loki’s outstretched legs, out of his reach, and said nothing. Loki tilted his head back a bit.

Loki sighed, as if confronted with a small stubborn child, and broke the silence: “What do you want with me, then?”

Sherlock put his fingertips together.

“Are you thinking? It looks exhausting.”

“Why yes, I am thinking. I am thinking that Thor could be an excellent brother to you; it doesn’t matter that you aren’t related by blood. I will deny that I said this, but I couldn’t manage as well without my brother.”

Loki raised his eyebrows: “Fascinating.”

“’Course, most of why he’s useful is that he has control over the British government.”

“My – _brother_ – is the God of Thunder. And next to the throne. Forgive me if I do not quake in my – “ he wiggled his toes, “bare feet.”

Sherlock stared at the Trickster’s toes for a moment before getting up and staring out the small window.

“You know, as clichée as it sounds, we’re not so different.”

“If that’s what you would like to believe, Sherlock.”

He turned around to face him again.

“We’re both the younger siblings – “

“I have no brother, Sherlock.”

“Oh, be quiet. Sibling rivalry, of course. Petty as it is.”

“Speak for yourself, Sherlock. I enact no sibling rivalry. I have no siblings. Not anymore.”

Sherlock kneeled on Loki’s left side, fully in his reach. The God eyed him warily. Sherlock put his hands together and pressed his index fingers against his lips, thoughtfully.

“Identity crisis. Of course. _Of course._ Why didn’t they see?” he clapped his hands to his head, removed them and stood again. He paced back and forth between the door, mumbling to himself.

Loki’s smile stopped, but for once Sherlock didn’t see. He leaned his head back against the cold stone and decided he needed time to think.

He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to let his mind drift. He could feel Sherlock’s eyes turning on him eventually, yet unfocused and in thought, but decided he could outwait the moral.

In the end, he did not.

 

Loki sighed.

“Do you always stare like that, Sherlock.”

“Sometimes, yes,” he answered, waving his hand dismissively, “now don’t disturb my thinking.”

“I am most sorry, Your Highness,” mocking undertones whispering along his grin.

“Yes, I’m sure you are. But right now I am more sorry for you.”

Loki arched his eyebrows.

“Sorry, Sherlock? For me?” he sounded amused, and a tiny bit bitter, “I have power. What do you have? A mortal’s body, a best friend who doesn’t look back at you the way you look at – “

He stopped as Sherlock’s eyes hardened and his brow furrowed. He grinned at him.

“Your little trick sadly failed to impress me, God of Mischief. No matter how often you say my name, I will not be your puppy like Graham.”

“I thought after all this time you had learned his name was Gregory.”

“His name is Graham, and you should not be knowing that.”

“Oh, but I do.”

“Why do you crave a kingdom when you already have one?”

“Oh, a kingdom? I have a kingdom? Why, this must be my bedroom then. Excuse the mess; I seem to be a bit tied up right now.”

“As much as I will ever deny having said this, Trickster, and I fully blame Mary for making me watch that movie – but you do have a kingdom,” his voice deepened a bit, and Loki could see that his comment stung badly, “a kingdom of isolation and it looks like you’re the queen.”

And with that Sherlock swept out of the room and let the heavy door clang shut behind him before rattling noises indicated that he was locking it again. He heard his footsteps retrieving, sharp footsteps, not the footsteps of somebody who felt happy or even content.

Loki’s body fell into itself a little, you could say he relaxed, but what he felt wasn’t anywhere near relaxation.

_He has no idea what he is talking about. He is a mortal. I am Loki, of Asgard. Play his game and make him set you free._


End file.
